unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raythornclaw/Some ideas for improvement/additions. Prob gunna end up as mods.
If you are looking for a speech at the beginning, welp not here! In my blog we throw posts at a wall and see what sticks! Vehicles When a vehicle gets shot at, it just explodes. When Zombies wreck your car, it explodes. When Zombies touch your tank, it flies away. #Tinfoil btw When fuel runs out from a Sandpiper, it just floats down. You may could have single parts have own health, so a Plane won't just explode, the damaged part just won't work and it will most likely end up in a crash, or you can save yourself. When the fuel tank is hit, it explodes like usual. Zombies are just going to be able to break through vehicles and damage you while you still are inside. Only Megas and Hordes should be able to move vehicles. Also add glass. (You may could add a glass freeform/barricade you could place in vehicles.) Passenger jets. Why? Hello, this is ur captain speaking. If u look out on the left window you'll see ur mom. lmao owned. Now lets fly this piece of shit. The Player I would like to see the old temperature system from Unturned Antique back, making survival harder and Campfires more important. This includes: *Clothes giving individual warmth *The Player overheating if wearing certain clothes in warm areas/vehicles *Destroyed Vehicles burning the Player When being hit by an explosion, it should enable ragdoll physics on the player until he hits something and send him flying. Moving in the snow should be slow and you should sink in. Holding the attack button without having anything equipped and pressing space should do a kick upon release. This deals the same damage as your fists, just it can be stronger depending on what sort of boots you have (Spikes lmao). Kicking is very slow. Some things should (explosions, tripwires, taser) enable ragdoll on the player, making him fall. To get out of ragdoll, you need to press Space after waiting a certain time. Items Parachutes as a replacement for Umbrellas, so its more realistic. Throws can be charged by holding M1. Molotov Cocktail. Crafted with Can + Gasoline + Rag. Creates an explosion similar to the one of the burner zombie. Flamethrower. Can light wooden objects on fire. Fire goes out in rain. Burning objects drop up to 80 health before extinguishing. Lighter. Used to craft objects similar to the blowtorch and to light wooden objects on fire. Gasoline. A freeform that creates a short-living wall of flames when touching a burning object. Flashbangs should blind the Player longer when wearing Nightvision glasses. Burning Arrow. Crafted with Rag + Lighter + Arrow. Acts like the Lighter on impact, sets Players/Zombies/Animals on fire. Boots. Boots should give the Player certain effects f.e. better movement in snow, more stealth, higher speed etc. Bucket. Used to fill with Water and to spill it out somewhere. Bows should be charged up like the fishing rod. This would in/decrease damage/range. Cluster Grenade. Works like a normal grenade with the difference that it splits into smaller explosions similar to Fragmention Shots. Fake Grenade. Is just a fake grenade used to scare players away, making them easier targets. Taser. Short range, paralizes players upon hit for 3 seconds, also enables ragdoll. Tripwire. An almost invisible trap which makes the player trip, enabling ragdoll for 5 seconds. Every Melee weapon should have a different trait, like *the Katana and Machete able to block attacks when pressing the tactical key and a piecing power attack *the Sledgehammer and other blunts able to stun with a power attack *Knives being 1.5 times faster but a slight damage decrease (-10 Overall Damage) *Axes having a small chance (6%) to land a critical hit when attacking the head, splitting it and dealing 120 Damage *The Chainsaw having a power attack draining 15% Stamina per second, stunning and having the speed increased 2 times, but you move very slow during that Plus, melee weapons should act different, depending on if you walk forwards, backwards or to the side. Like, if you walk forwards, speed is increased but range reduced and the weapon swings close to you. If you walk backwards, you have a longer range and are thus much slower. Walking sideways makes you swing it to the side. Slugs. Reloading shotguns should be like it was in 2.0. Sneaking Sneaking in Unturned is simply impossible. You may could make a Player wearing Thief clothes standing still for 5 seconds while sneaking/proning go into a similar state like the Flanker Zombie. In this state, mythicals are hidden. Attacking/using items or standing up cancels it. Cardboard boxes would be an alternative. Explosions Explosions should be 3D. Explosions also should create tons of smoke and leave a blackened circle behind on the ground that fades similar to blood.(Latter Implemented) A player hit by an explosion should fly away with ragdoll physics enabled. After the player lands, he needs to wait 7 seconds before he can stand up. You don't get the broken debuff. Physics The longer you fall, the more speed you gain. The larger a falling object is, the faster it falls. Lighting You could also make night darker, being an alternative to sneaking. Light should no longer go through Walls and objects. Water Waves should appear on the shore, so it would push you in that direction if you are on an idle boat. In the editor you could have a node setting the direction of the waves for an area. In the editor, you should be able to place water. Water should have physics. (partly implemented) Blood & Gore Blood currently is overly unrealistic. It should be smaller and in pools. The higher the damage is, the more blood splatters, the further it goes and the smaller the spread of it is. F.E. a headshot from a sniper would splatter a decent amout of blood in the direction of the bullet. A shot from a shotgun would splatter a small amount of blood per shot, but it is all over the place. When bleeding, you should leave a trail of blood. Bleeding with low health slows the player down. Also, a better look. The current one is too comically. Color should be darker. Much darker. Dark darker yet darker. Weather Storms on high sea! When you are on the sea, storms may occur. Its basically heavy rain and wind, which pushes you around a bit and makes metal slippery. This would make basing on the sea much harder but more realistic. Blizzards! You can only see a little during a blizzard and are slower plus temperature is lower. Insanely low. You are going to need shelter during that. More realism in yukon. Zombies Zombies spawn with random Health. Burners with half of it. Burners should damage other zombies. Zombies have a chance to turn into Crawlers when attacking legs, health stays the same. Zombies should be slightly slower during Daytime. Zombies should stay away from heat sources. When the Player is in the darkness, Zombies should have a smaller chance of detecting the Player. When the Player is in the light, Zombies should have a higher chance of detecting the Player. A new kind of zombie should be implemented, the Vampire. Vampires get the "burning" debuff during daytime but are like hyperzombies in the night. They have a small chance of spawning. Screamer. This zombie has a more lighter skintone and alerts other zombies if it sees a player. Mega's should roar sometimes, attracting zombies which get a speed buff. Bomber. Military zombie with throwables (Flares, Frags, Clusters, Snowballs, Flashbangs Sticks) sticking to it that have a slight chance of instantly triggering it when hitting the part where the throwable is. Some Military zombies should spawn with a gun equipped and randomly spray it. Gameplay IVAN MODE! 100% accurate pistols (yuo see ivan, when hold peestool liek me,) Sniper Shotguns Silenced grenades etc. gunna add more in the future Category:Blog posts